To The Movies
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: Noah and Katie go to the movies on a date. But, why is Noah so relucant to see the movie? And, what is his older sister planing? crappy summery, crappy title, funny story with some fluff. Rated 'T' just to be on the safe side. Hope you all enjoy the story


Hi everyone! Well, I wrote another NoahxKatie fanfic. This one is more funny than romantic, but it does have some fluff in it. So, hopefully you'll like it for the humor, if nothing else. I tried hard on this, so hopefully I didn't do bad. For the record, I've never seen the movie _'The Unborn'. _But, I really wanted to. So, yeah, I'm just putting this because that movie is in the story. So enjoy!

**_Declaimer: I don't own TDI (if I did, you can be sure Katie and Noah would've been a couple), 'The Unborn' or Katie's crappy driving skills. However, I do own Noah's Family members. So, enjoy. _**

* * *

"Noah," someone asked. "I thought you were going on a date. Why are you still here?"

Noah looked up from his book. A dark skinned, dark eyed girl with long dark brown hair a little older than himself leaned against the doorframe of the living room. Noah sifted his position on the coach and went back to reading his book.

"Don't worry, Ky-Ree, I still am," he replied. "I'm just waiting for Katie to come and pick me up."

Ky-Ree smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat before you go? I can make you something really quick." the eighteen-year-old offered while tying up her hair.

"I'm good. Thanks though." Noah answered.

Noah leaned his head back to give his older sister a smile. Ky-Ree smiled back and began to make a sandwich.

"KY-REE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" a voice yelled.

Noah and Ky-Ree turned and saw Ry-Lee walk in clutching her arm with her roller-blades still on and limping slightly. Noah's twin brothers were by her side helping her.

Ky-Ree helped her twin sit at the kitchen table and got the first-aid kit.

"What happened _this_ time?" Ky-Ree asked the tomboy.

"Slipped trying to jump the curb and scrapped up my arm." Ry-Lee replied, wincing as Ky-Ree cleaned and bandaged the wound and took off her sisters roller-blades.

"Wow, you're _that_ dumb, huh?" Noah smirked.

Ry-Lee growled and started to charge towards the bookworm.

"Yo, smart-ass, I thought you were gonna go on a date today." Race said.

"Yeah, where's Katie?" Forest asked.

Forest and Race were the only ones in the whole family that almost weren't the exact opposite of their counter-part (granted, Noah and his older brother, Travis, were the only single births of the nine kids). Both had the 'punk' look with streaks of different colors and piercing. But, Forest was the more aggressive of the two.

"If you must know, she'll be her later. She's coming to pick me up in about a ten or so minutes." Noah answered.

"WHAT?!?" Forest and Race yelled.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! MOVE, YOU DUMBASS'S, MOVE!" Ry-Lee screamed.

The three of them jumped up and ran towards the front door.

Ky-Ree and Noah looked at each other and followed their siblings. The three of them were moving furniture and other things away from the doors.

"What are you guys doing?" Noah asked, slightly irritated.

"Noah, I'll be straight with you," Ry-Lee said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Your girlfriend sucks at driving."

"No kidding," the seventeen-year-old punk twins called.

"She's not that bad." Ky-Ree defended.

"She's not my girlfriend yet." Noah muttered.

"Ky-Ree! Last time she drove here, she took out the mailbox," Forest exclaimed.

"And the bush," Race added.

"And the lawn, Norm the Gnome, and she also almost took out Miss Danielle's cat." the listed.

"In short, every time we hear Katie's driving, we think it's going to be like that episode of _'Everybody Loves Raymond' _when the dad backs the car into their house." Ry-Lee concluded.

Noah and Ky-Ree looked at each other. No matter what way you looked at it, their siblings did have a point.

"I'm sure she's gotten better, though." Ky-Ree finally said.

As soon as she said that, though, the sound of squealing tires could be heard.

"HIT THE DECK!" Ry-Lee screamed as they all dove away from the door.

After about five minutes, Noah and Ky-Ree opened the door to reveal a car stopped a few feet in front of the door. Katie rolled down the window and said 'oops'

"Got _a little_ to close there, Katie." Noah said.

"Sorry," she blushed, climbing out of the car.

"At least she didn't hit anything this time!" Ry-Lee called.

Katie walked into the house and said hello to everyone.

"What are you guys going on your date anyway?" Forest asked.

"We're going to the movies." Katie chirped.

"What movie?" Race asked.

"We're gonna go see _'The Unborn' _." Noah muttered.

Everyone went quiet and looked at him.

"Uhh, Noah, are you sure?" Ky-Ree questioned with a hint of concern.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Katie asked.

"No, nothings wrong. We gotta go." Noah smiled and took Katie's hand.

The got into the car and Noah drove them to the movies.

__

**TDI TDI TDI TDI TDI TDI**

"Noah, did you already see this movie?" Katie asked.

"Nope. Never seen it before." Noah replied as they took their seats in the top row.

After a few minutes of silence, Katie noticed Noah acting weird. She reached over and took his hand. Noah jumped about five feet into the air.

"Noah," Katie started slowly. "Are you scared to see this movie?"

"I, umm…" Noah murmured, not meeting Katie's eyes. Katie put her hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her.

"Hey, it's okay. I opened up to you on the island about my fear of sharks and you comforted me about it. I'll do the same for you."

Noah smile a little. He looked down.

"Yeah, I am a little freaked out by this movie." Noah admitted. It was then he thanked God that Sadie had stayed home and she had kept Cody and Ezekiel from following them.

Katie squeezed his hand slightly.

"I was supposed to be born with a twin, myself," Noah started. "Her name was gonna be Sienna, but she died when we were still in my mom's womb. So, since the movie we are about to watch is basically about the unborn twin haunting the one that lived, yeah, I'm a little freak out."

Katie's eyes went wide.

"I am _so_ sorry! I should've asked you if you wanted to see the movie!" she apologized.

"Don't get me wrong, though. I do wanna see the movie. Besides," Noah leaned over and pecked Katie on the cheek. "It won't be horrible, you're with me, aren't you?"

Katie giggled and Noah put his arm around her as the trailers began.

__

**TDI TDI TDI TDI TDI TDI**

Noah and Katie stayed frozen in their seats as the credits rolled.

Katie was the first one to snap out of it and looked at Noah. She waited a few minutes before leaning up and pecking him on the cheek. Noah jumped slightly and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Noah blinked for a while and waited for his heart beat to go back to normal. He let out a breath and got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, ready to go?" he smiled.

As they walked out, Noah turned to Katie and said

"If I ever have children and they end up being twins, i'm running for the hills."

Katie blinked and started laughing.

**_TDI TDI TDI TDI TDI TDI_**

Once they got back to Noah's house Katie walked Noah to the door.

"Are you gonna be okay? I could, uhm," she blushed. "S-stay the night if you want."

Noah stopped and stared at the blushing girl.

"No thanks, I'm good." Noah said bluntly.

Katie looked slightly hurt.

"But," Noah said.

Katie started to look up and was caught off guard by Noah kissing her.

"I would like you to be my girlfriend, if that's okay."

Katie was silent for a moment.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Katie cried loudly in excitement and glomped Noah.

"I'll take that as a yes." Noah laughed.

Katie nodded excitedly before kissing Noah again.

After they pulled away, Katie looked over Noah's shoulder. Noah followed her gaze to an extra car in the drive-way.

"Travis, Ani, and Jemma must be here." Noah said.

Katie smiled and walked to her car.

"Then, I'll let you go and visit with you brother and his family." Katie said while getting into her car.

Noah leaned down into the car window and smiled.

"In that case, I'll see you tomorrow." Noah smirked.

Katie giggled and started the car. Noah stepped away from the car waving goodbye. When Katie started backing up, he remembered to yell "Drive _very _carefully!"

Needless to say, Katie had almost hit the lamp post by the time he yelled this. She waved goodbye and sped down the street.

Noah watched her disappear and walked into the house, praying his new girlfriend wouldn't crash.

When he walked into the house, Ky-Ree jumped up and hugged him.

"How was it?!" she asked.

"It's official," Noah grinned. "She's my girlfriend."

Everyone started cheering. Noah turned toward his older brother and asked "Hey, Travis, where's Jemma?"

"She's upstairs playing with her dolls." the twenty five-year old replied.

Noah smiled and walked upstairs to see his niece. He opened the door quietly and saw the little girl sitting on the ground with her doll. She was whispering quietly to it and holding a mirror in front of it.

"Hey," Noah greeted, kneeling next to his niece. "How's my little Jem doing?"

Jemma didn't look up and continued whispering to her doll. Noah's eyebrows knitted together. Usually the little girl would've already knocked him over and demanded a piggy-back ride.

"Jemma," Noah asked, touching her shoulder. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Jemma stopped what she was doing. She stood up and slowly turned around. Noah's eye went wide when he saw the serious look on the three-year-old's face. Jemma looked Noah square in the eyes and said in a dead serious voice

"Sienna wants to be born, now."

Noah jumped up and ran out of the room screaming his head off in terror. He ran down the stairs, out the front door, and down the street to Ezekiel's house about twenty minutes away. Although, Noah probably made it there in five.

Ky-Ree, the twins, and Travis flew to the front door and starred as their baby brother ran screaming down the road.

Jemma came skipping down the stairs and was instantly swooped up by a laughing Ry-Lee.

"Did I do good, Auntie Ry-Ry?" Jemma asked.

"Y-y-you do great s-sweetie!" Ry-Lee laughed.

"What did you do?!" the twins screamed.

"I told her to tell Noah that 'Sienna wants to be born' when she saw him." Ry-Lee chirped.

The twins began to laugh, Ky-Ree shook her head, and Travis took Jemma.

"Ry-Lee, please don't use my daughter to traumatize Noah again." he groaned.

"Ry-Lee, that wasn't cool, you know how freaked out he was gonna be!" Ky-Ree scolded her twin.

"Meh, I really don't care." Ry-Lee said, turning around.

"You're heartless." Ky-Ree muttered.

__

**TDI TDI TDI TDI TDI TDI**

Cody walked into Ezekiel's house the next day and spotted Noah curled in the fetal position on the couch, asleep.

"Dude, what happened to him?" Cody asked.

"He just came in screaming last night and asked to stay here, eh. Then his sister called and told me that his other sister played a bad prank on him." Ezekiel explained.

Cody smiled wickedly and walked over to Noah. He was planning on playing the joke on him since he heard that Noah and Katie were going to see '_The Unborn'_. Cody kneeled next to Noah's ear and whispered

"Jumby wants to be born now."

Instantly, Noah sat up screamed, grabbed Cody, and threw him across the room. Ezekiel began laughing as Noah stood up and glared at Cody.

"Do that again," Noah threatened. "And I _will_ strap you to a time bomb."

Cody's eyes went wide and started nodding vigorously. Noah turned around, layed back on the couch, and said "Wake me, and you're dead."

With that, he fell back asleep.

Ezekiel and Cody glanced at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cody asked.

"That we're gonna buy him the DVD when it comes out for his birthday?" Ezekiel smirked.

"Bingo, my friend." Cody grinned.

* * *

lmfao, okay, yeah, I was mean to Noah. And, yes, Ry-Lee is a bitch to him where as her twin sister, Ky-Ree, is a giant sweet-heart to him XD, but that's just them. One of the main reason's I wrote this was also because I wanted to write about how Noah and his siblings interacted with each other (although, three of them were absent). I may write a drabble series about his family. But, I don't know yet. To sum up Noah's sibling's, they are alot like some of the people in TDI. But, I'll write about that in the drabble series if I decide to make it. Maybe I'll make a story about Noah's unborn sister coming back to haunt him like _'The Unborn'_, too. But, who knows.

Umm...that's about it. Hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
